


Sonnet on Fidelity

by curiumKingyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff actually...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimpses of Dean and Castiel's relationship, following the scenario provided by the poetry 'Sonnet on Fidelity' by Vinicius de Morais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet on Fidelity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Livejournal](http://goldenfish-jz.livejournal.com/5403.html).

  


Above all, to my love I'll be attentive

First, and always and with such ardor

That even in face of the greatest grace

It'll allure me so much more

 

Dean is perfect. Castiel suspects so when he hears the hunter is the Righteous Man. When he meets Dean's tortured soul in Hell he is certain of it. Even in the bottom of the Pit Dean's soul is still bright. Weak and hurt and so tired; but bright nonetheless.  
 

Castiel had seen the rise and fall of nations, had seen the slow walk of continents across the Earth and so much more. Things both too big or too small for the human eye, and none was slightly as beautiful as Dean's soul. Maybe the only thing more beautiful than his soul are his eyes. And those eyes are like magnets to Castiel's attention, silently luring him closer. And the angel can't help but gleefully fall into those green traps.

 

I want to live it in each vain moment

And in its honor I must spread my song

And laugh in delight and cry in sorrow

When its sad or when its contented  
 

 

Castiel slowly grows used to human behavior to the point where he feels comfortable enough in Jimmy's skin to smile when Dean smiles at him. He realizes he likes smiling and likes it much better when Dean has a smile of his own to accompany. They grow used to small smiles every time the radio tunes Metallica's songs or when the waitresses in lame diners say “freshly baked apple pie”. Tiny, ordinary excuses for good humor and before he notices he is addicted to them.

But fitting too well in his human vessel had its inconveniences. Like the way his throat gets rough and dry when he screams in pain or agony or despair. Or the way his eyes sting while he cries. Luckily in those times too Dean is there, either holding him tightly or gently cleaning his tears away. The strangest part of this emotional development is that the first time Dean kisses him they are crying and not laughing. It tastes salty and sour like the Apocalypse but was also tender and soft like a baby's laugh.

 

And thus, when afterward comes looking for me

Who knows death, misery of the living

Who knows loneliness, end of those who love

 

Castiel's blue eyes are lost in a point over Dean's shoulder and there is so much sadness on them that the hunter struggles to sit and look in the same direction. When his green orbs find Tessa standing right behind him he lets a soft laugh scape his dry lips. She smiles at him kindly and he nods slowly, eyes begging for one more minute only. She's holding her hands in front of her body, looking exactly like the first time they'd met; the Reaper sighs and grants him his last minute.

Dean looks up at Castiel with a sad smile in his now old and wrinkled face, he tries to say something but the angel doesn't allow him by pressing a soft finger against Dean's lips. They stare at each other in longing silence and right before the light flicks off of Dean's eyes he notices a glint of bright hope in Castiel's eyes and when he releases his final breath he's smiling.

 

                                                                                                                            I may tell about the love (I had):

Let it not be immortal, since it is flame

But let it be endless while it lasts

 

Against all Dean's expectations, Tessa shows him the way to Heaven. His Heaven is their house in Lawrence, autumn leaves dancing in the wind and the happy sound of kids playing echoing in the air. He recognizes Sam's voice, five-or-something years old Sam's voice to be more accurate. There is other child's voice chatting with Sam and he is almost sure it is his own. As he walks around the house to reach the backyard he sees both him and his brother playing. Apparently the game is hide-and-seek and he wonders if their Dad – or even their Mom – is playing along.  
 

When young Sam sees him he squeals in joy and runs into his arms like he's his favorite uncle. He says they were waiting, and when Dean asks who was waiting the kid laughs again and hops out of his arms to run freely in the yard. Dean looks around and notices he's not old anymore, his hands are strong and tanned and he briefly touches his face to feel the smooth texture of young skin.  
 

“I thought you'd like it better” a very familiar voice sounds behind him and he turns around so fast he almost falls. Castiel is smiling fondly, tiny Sammy attached to his side and young Dean grabbing his hand and yelling “Found him! Found him!”  
 

“What are you doing here?” he asks, his eyes tearing up as he cups Castiel's face with a shaken hand.  
 

“Our Heaven wouldn't be complete without him” his young self replies, looking up to find Castiel smiling down at him. He and Castiel share a smile that could last the eternity and the angel steps closer bringing both kids together so they are all crowded around Dean.  
 

“Damn smart kid you were” Castiel says resting his head on Dean's shoulder and patting young Dean's hair lovingly. “As long as we love each other, nothing will feel like Heaven if we're not together.”


End file.
